reality_tvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Annemarie Eilfeld
thumb|Annemarie Eilfeld Annemarie Eilfeld (* 2. Mai 1990 in Lutherstadt Wittenberg) ist eine deutsche Sängerin, Songwriterin und Soap-Darstellerin. Biographie (Biografie entnommen der AnMiePedia) Annemarie Eilfeld wurde als einziges Kind von Heike und Mario Eilfeld in der Lutherstadt Wittenberg in Sachsen-Anhalt geboren. Später zog die Familie nach Dessau-Roßlau. Sie begann bereits mit sieben Jahren eine Ausbildung in Musik und Tanz. Noch als Kind nahm Anmie, wie sie von ihren Freunden genannt wird, an verschiedenen Gesangswettbewerben teil, und qualifizierte sich 2004 für die Endrunde bei ihrer Teilnahme an der Sat.1 Castingshow „Star search“. Im selben Jahr veröffentlichte sie unter dem Künstlernamen Anne Marie ihre erste Single C the light bei edel music. Der große Erfolg blieb allerdings aus, und das gesetzte ehrgeizige Ziel, die Musik-Charts zu erreichen, wurde verfehlt. Annemarie war als jüngste Frontsängerin (15 Jahre) bei einer der erfolgreichsten Rockbands Deutschland Six. Unter anderen als Vorband von Christina Stürmer und der Bloodhound Gang . Sie trat auch Solo auf und wurde stark gebucht, hatte gemeinsame Auftritte mit Johnny Logan ,Paul Young ,Haddaway ,Martin Kesici ,Angelo Kelly usw. Letztes Jahr stand sie mehrmals auf der Bühne bei Hit Giganten unter anderen mit Robin Gibb und der George Baker Selection. Danach war sie bei Right now, einer Berliner Coverband und der Band Roof garden. In Berlin hat sie 1,5 Jahre eine Schauspielausbildung gemacht. Im Jahr 2009 war Annemarie Kandidatin in der sechsten Staffel der Castingshow Deutschland sucht den Superstar von RTL. Während Annemarie gegen zahlreiche Buhrufe bei "DSDS" ankämpfen musste, hat sie sich durch ihre Sympathie und Talent, durch ihren wunderbaren Gesang, sowie durch ihren unbändigen Willen durchgekämpft und erreichte am Ende den dritten Platz. In der Folgezeit war Annemarie Gast auf verschiedenen Veranstaltungen wie dem OK! Style Award, der William Rast Fashion Show oder auch bei The Dome 50 in München, als sie als Star-Reporterin für iloveradio.de tätig war. Seit 2. Juni bis 24. Juli 2009 (Dreh-Zeitraum) hat sie eine 6-wöchige Gastrolle bei der RTL Daily Soap Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten. Sie ist ab Folge 4296 zu sehen. Nebenbei ist sie auch bei Liveauftritten mit ihrer 2008 gegründeten, eigenen Band LaMie, auf verschiedenen Veranstaltungen zu sehen. Zur Zeit arbeitet Annemarie an ihrem Debütalbum, das im Spätsommer 2009 erscheinen soll. Songs, die Annemarie gesungen hat *The Top 15 - Now or Never // *Hot N Cold ( Katy Perry) *Top 10 - Greatest Hits // *...Baby One More Time ( Britney Spears) *Top 9 - Geschlechtertausch // *All Summer Long '' (Kid Rock) *Top 8 - Party-Hits // ''*99 Luftballons ( Nena) *Top 7 - Sexy Hits // *Lady Marmalade (Christina Aguilera) *Top 6 - Aktuelle Hits & I love you // *Just Dance ( Lady Gaga) // *Nobody Knows ''(Pink) *Top 5 - Sonne und Regen // ''Purple Rain ''(Prince) // 'Bailando ( Loona'' ) *''Top 4 - Moviesongs & Unplugged //'' There You'll Be'' ( Faith Hill)'' // Because of You (Kelly Clarkson) *''Top 3 - Uptempo, Power ballad & №1 Hits // '' Maneater (Nelly Furtado) // The Voice Within'' ( Christina Aguilera'') // My Life Would Suck Without You'' ( Kelly Clarkson) '' Weblinks *http://www.anmie-eilfeld.de *http://www.annemarie-eilfeld.de/ Kategorie:Sänger/in der 6. StaffelKategorie:Deutschland sucht den Superstar - DSDSKategorie:Import/dsds.fandom.com/de